


Homesick

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Holidays, Homesickness, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm changing the plans I've been setting on<br/>I'm scared by the way that my life's getting gone<br/>Carolina, one day I'll, Someday I'll come home."<br/>- Salina by The Avett Brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Link wasn’t sure how to handle it, so he ran. Away from his mother, away from his home state, away from his life, and most importantly, away from his Rhett. He ran until he couldn’t see the horizon, ran until his eyes stopped watering, ran until his heart ran cold. Nothing felt right if he couldn’t be Rhett’s, and Lord knew he couldn’t be Rhett’s. He prayed every night to a God that was supposed to hate him to relieve him of his heartache. He tried to date girls, tried to make a life and a name for himself.

He became a barber after a while, living in an urban apartment in New York City, all by himself. He called himself Lincoln, abandoning his old nickname after the first person he introduced himself to repeated it and it nearly caused him to break down right then. He hadn’t seen anyone from his old life in five and a half years when he finally reconnected with his mother and she begged him to see him that Christmas. It took him three months to begrudgingly agree and the sadness that filled his soul as he drove into Buie’s Creek screamed for him to start running again. As much as he missed home, nothing felt okay knowing that Rhett was just down the road, celebrating the holidays with a wife and kids, his mind never once touching on Link.

It was a bittersweet sight to see his childhood home once again. Sweet was his mother, the way she greeted him with open arms and watery eyes, whispering how much she missed him in his ear as he hugged her tightly. Sweet was the smell of the house that had built him. Sweet was the immediate comfort he felt by simply stepping inside.

Bitter was the front steps that he walked up, Rhett’s small handprint right next to his own, pressed into the cement. It was partially covered up by snow, but he could still see the outline. Bitter was the memories that flooded his head. Bitter was the season, the holiday that Rhett normally would’ve come over for, cheeks rosy as he hugged Sue and gave Link a quick pat on the back and a wink. Bitter was the broken promises that scattered his childhood room, his mother never once touching it since he had left, as if she expected him home years ago. Bitter was the guilt he felt as he realized that she probably stayed up all week, waiting for a call that he was safe. Bitter was the look in her eyes as she asked him why he left and he told her, for what seemed like the hundredth time, that it was complicated and he couldn’t disclose.

Bitter was the stab that he felt when she mentioned Rhett. Bitter was the smile that covered his face as he tried to mask his pain, asking how he was in a broken voice.

“He’s good,” she replied, smiling for a moment before her face turned pitiful. “Moved out to California. Still doesn’t have a wife or a family. I get the feeling he’s kinda lonely.”

The way she looked at him, as if partially blaming him and partially encouraging him to do something about it, felt like a train had driven over his heart.

“That’s interesting,” Link had said flatly, feigning obliviousness.

Christmas was the next morning and Link had been drinking coffee as his mother showered and got ready for the day when someone came through the door. Blue eyes flickered up to meet gray and he dropped the mug in his hand harshly on the table, thankfully not spilling anything. The urge to run was back, stronger than ever, and his heart broke once more. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes and he looked away, attempting to remain neutral. A moment passed and Rhett was walking towards him. He still didn’t look up.

“Link,” Rhett’s voice was almost as broken as the brunette felt inside, and it caused him to finally glance up, only to be met with a man who he’d known as pretty emotionless crying right in front of him. “God, I am so sorry.”

In an instant, all of Link’s defenses were down for the first time in years and he stood up from the table, pushing himself into Rhett for a hug, eyes pouring over.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Rhett’s voice was frantic through his tears, pressing his face into Link’s shoulder. “I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to do it. I didn’t know what to do. I broke your heart, and as soon as I realized what I had done I came over to apologize and to tell you I loved you, but you were gone.”

Link let out a broken sob and pulled himself closer, his life feeling whole again as he melted into Rhett’s arms.

“It’s okay now,” Link muttered. “I’m home.”


End file.
